The Cause
by Emrose01
Summary: After seeing Elena and Stefan make out in the Grill, Damon feels betrayed, causing him to become reckless. His behaviour effects the feelings between himself and Elena, for bad or for good. Delena romance *please comment is you want me to write more :) *


(A normal girl walks out of the Grill on a Friday night and hears an unusual scream coming from around the back of the building. She immediately goes to see if everything is okay.)

A man in his late 20's has a girl pushed up the wall, I should leave but I can't help myself. The girl is screaming madly flaring her arms, trying to push him away. All of a sudden she becomes limp and allows him to carry out whatever he is doing. Oh…oh god…his eyes. They blaze ebony and are surrounded by dark pulsating veins. He must have heard me gasp because he has now turned round, revealing two small pierces on her pale neck behind him.

"Vampire…" I whisper.

I then see anger flood his eyes. At a supernatural speed he races over to me, causing me to instinctively jerk back. Looking me directly in the eye, he speaks.

"Forget everything you have just seen and walk away."

I furrow my brow, "Pardon?"

"Aargh!" he yells in frustration "Vervain!"

His eyes stray down from my face to the locket my gram once gave me before she passed away.

"Why does everyone wear it nowadays?"

He turns away from me and declares,

"Well, now I will just have to kill you!"

I don't know why but I don't run away; I stand motionless waiting for what happens next.

"No you won't," I state.

"What makes you so sure?"

That silences me. I shake my head slowly; I face the ground knowing that it is the end.

POV of Damon (man)

I don't know why but there is something about this girl, is it bravery or stupidity that she is still standing here? But she makes me feel how I have never felt before, not with Katherine or Elena, Stefan or Bonnie. Something else, something different. It dumbfounds me completely. A part of me wants to rip out her throat and another part of me wants to pull her into an embrace. Her dark hair falls just under her shoulder and her deep green eyes devour me. Stupidly I splutter,

"I…I don't want to hurt, I…" but before I can say anything else I get cut off by her mouth on mine. As soon as she touches me I know what I feel…love. Not compelled love but real love. Love that I have never felt with Katherine or Elena before, this time it is true. I grab her desperately, running one hand through her velvet soft hair and one placed gently on her hip. She kisses me back passionately filling me with lust. I push her back against the wall as she grasps my shoulders furiously, pulling me into a crushing kiss. She pulls back only slightly to whisper "I don't even know your name…" she trails off, too desperate for another kiss. "Damon..."

I utter whilst kissing her neck. "Damon..." she sighs, gripping my hair as I caress her cheek.

"Damon!?" A voice comes from behind me. I pull away from the girl only for a split second to see who it is, then her image dawns on me,

"Elena? What…what are you doing here?" I gently place the girl down and bend slightly to whisper in her ear,

"Hold on one second." And I slowly walk over to Elena. Her face is flushed and her eyes are narrow slits. She shakes her head disapprovingly,

"Damon, what are you doing?" she splutters.

"What do you care it's not like you love me anyway!" I yell back at her. She opens her mouth only nothing comes out.

"Elena I think it's best if you leave," I say, gritting my teeth. Elena raises her chin and storms off around the corner of the grill. I spin round to face my love except she isn't there. Quickly I scan the ally. No…no. I shake my head furiously. Rose is hunched over her, feasting upon her almost desiccated body rabidly. Before I think of what I am doing I throw myself at her then thrust her away quickly.

"What is your problem?" she scoffs with no ignorance what so ever. Then she realises…

"Oh god I am so sorry, Damon…" I can't help myself…I… Charging at her, I swiftly plunge my fist into her chest tearing out her heart and watch as her body withers into the dead copes that she deserves to be. What I have done here is not to be remembered, I think. I haul the bodies into the woods to be disposed of and head back to the boarding house.

PVO of Elena

How could Damon do that to me? I thought we were the closest we have ever been before. Why? I heave my pillow at the door and collapse into tears on the bed. If I close my eyes I only have visions of him with that girl. I run my hands through my windswept hair. I do love him, it's true. I love Damon, why can't he see that. It's like all we have been through meant nothing to him. *Ring Ring* It's him. I decline his call, what is there more to say? He made it pretty clear that he had no feelings for me. Then the home phone rings, obviously it's him again. Jenna answers, I can't quite make out what she is saying but I hear her soft footsteps approaching my bedroom. She offers me the phone but I quickly motion her away implying that I don't want to talk.

"I'm sorry, but Elena is busy at the moment…" Then she trails off down the landing. I'm not going to let Damon ruin my life; leave me weeping for hours on end. I rise off the foot of my bed, slip on a grey hoodie and make my way down stairs. Slamming the walnut door behind me I head towards the graveyard. Staring at my trainers as I briskly walk down the littered streets of Mystic Falls, I hear the crows madly shriek in the trees above. After walking for a good ten minutes I finally reach my destination. I place a cold hand on the thick iron bars of the imposing gateway and unhinge the catch bounding the two gates together. I slip through the gates easily and head towards my parents grave. I hunched there for a while mournfully; then decide to rest my legs on the nearest bench. The wood of the seat is rotten from decay and neglect. Staring into nowhere I suddenly feel an unusual presence. I twist round to see Damon sitting beside me bowing his solemn head.

"What do you want?" I sigh tiredly. He shakes his head sluggishly, still not looking up at me.

"I'm sorry Elena, I…" He couldn't continue. He turned his face to look me in the eye.

"I was wasted, I snapped. I didn't really love her. Look I was bored and she was the nearest person… I saw you with Stefan and it made me angry so I drank and drank until I couldn't think straight." He gradually became loader and I could hear the fury in his voice.

"No Damon, _I_ am sorry. Me and Stefan just isn't working so I needed to talk" I got cut off by him.

"Oh, so that had to lead you kissing him at the pool table? I think not!" He is now in tears. I don't know what I can do until I find myself pressing my lips to his; he kisses me back stronger, pushing me back against the bench. I know that this is what I want. I kiss him passionately smiling slightly into his cheek.

"I love you Elena," He whispers desperately into my ear. He is on top of me, hands on my hips as I Caress his neck. He grazes my cheek with his velvet lips; they slowly part when they reach my mouth. I close my eyes and let him guide me.

"I love you," I sigh meaningfully. But this harmony we are in ends quite abruptly with my phone ringing. We pull apart allowing me to fish into my back jean pocket to grab my phone. Its Jenna, I answer.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I ask; glancing at Damon. He looks like he might just speak so I place my index figure on his parted lips, smiling in the meantime.

"Do you know what time it is? Where are you? People are going to start arriving any second." Then I remember. Jenna is hosting a dinner party with the founding families.

"Oh god, I totally forgot. I will be home as soon as I can!" then I hang up, replacing my phone back in my pocket I remove my finger from his lips.

"I can take you home," he says gently. I still need to get used to his super hearing.

"That would be great thanks." He flashes a cheeky half grin, sweeps me off my feet and dashes at vampire speed back to my house. As he sets me down with care on the front porch, he places a single kiss on my forehead.

"Till tomorrow, Elena Gilbert." I look up at his dark and handsome face and give him a warm smile. With that, he turns and walks away. As I open the front door Aunt Jenna rushes up to me and hurries me upstairs,

"Your clothes are on your bed" she says shoving me into the bedroom.

"Quick, quick, quick. They will be here any second!"

I stand elegantly in the full length mirror. My dress is pale blue and drops down to just below my ankles. Its sleeveless aspect reveals my tanned arms and my hair falls just below my shoulders in graduate curls. Once I check everything is firmly in place I make my way downstairs.

POV of Damon

Elena loves **me**. Not my stuck up, brooding brother, me. It's true, she does.I cannot explain how I feel about her because I love her so much. I just want to be with her every second of every day, what I would do just to feel her soft even breaths against me, to have her whisper my name as I touch her soft and radiant skin. Wait, didn't she say Jenna's party was for the founding families which means I am automatically invited. I wonder if my mess of a brother is going? Any how I will, since it will give me a chance to be with Elena. Smiling I grab one of my old tuxes and get into the car. Eagerness soon takes over my body making me push down hard onto the pedal yet I don't want to crash this old thing though, do I?

PVO of Elena

Stefan is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairwell, arm out, willing me to take it. I don't, I can't. Reacting to what I have just done his face flushes pink in embarrassment. He leans down to my ear so nobody hears,

"Is everything okay?" He asks. I grasp his wrist and tug him outside away from the swarm of buzzing people in the house. Sighing I mummer,

"Stefan I can't be with you anymore," His eyes squint and I can just make out a single dark tear trickle down his face. He opens his mouth to speak but utters nothing.

"I'm sorry, I really am but I don't love you any longer," I say shaking my head "Stefan, we have been through so much together and you have saved my live many times, as I have yours but I feel as if what we had is gone now…" I can't carry on, I can't. He hangs his head is grief and turns away, accidentally knocking Damon's shoulder as he walks in the opposite direction towards me. Damon offers a warm embrace and I fall into his arms sobbing. He rests his chin on my head as I bury my face into his cheat.

"He hates me Damon, Stefan hates me!" I sniffle. We pull away but his is still holding my arms.

"He doesn't hate you Elena, he hates _me._ Stefan would never hate you because he loves you no matter what." He then heaves me into him and I burst into tears.

"I didn't mean to hurt him I…" But before I could finish he cuts me off,

"Shhhhh," He breaths calmly "I will be okay, Stefan understands and hey did someone say this was a party because I don't see anybody smiling." I laugh at his thoughtful remark, grateful for his reassurance. He guides my inside, with one hand around my waist. As the door slams shut behind us as we enter, many people turn, staring at us. I can tell Damon is becoming frustrated so I quickly steer him upstairs. I didn't want anyone to die, not tonight.

"Why do people do that?" He says in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it Damon, really." I reach out to brush his face. He then holds my hand there for a while. I smile at him and as he pulls me against him. At that moment I feel as if all my troubles have been blown away. All is well in Mystic Falls, for now.


End file.
